User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Cancel
Jay's alarm clock beeps. Jay: *begins to smash alarm clock* Jay's doomsday clock beeps. Doomsday Clock: IT'S DOOMSDAY, Q&JAY IS BEING CANCELLED. Jay: NO, ME, YOU CAN'T CANCEL THIS! Sorry. Jay: But we were seriously at the LAST EPISODE. Meh, it was too boring. Also it was terrible. Jay: Who cares if it was terrible? ...everyone? Jay: Then KILL THEM. Charlie: Hi, Jay, WHATTHEFUDGEQ&JAYISBEINGOFFICIALLYCANCELLEDWHYWEREALLGOINGTODIE Okay. Sasquatch: *runs in* THE SASQUATCH IS GOING TO DIE! please spare the sasquatch he is handsome No. Lucy: *walks in* HEY WHY ARE WE ALL CONVENIENTLY IN HERE TO DISCOVER THAT OUR UNIVERSE IS DYING BECAUSE JAY IS CANCELLING THIS? Locy: *smacks Lucy with a frying pan* BECAUSE IT'S THE POINT. Helmet: Meh, I don't care if we're all doomed. If you need me, I'll be sitting here waiting for ultimate destruction. Okay. Pixie: YOU'RE CANCELLING IT? WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!! Jay: Yeah, we know that already. Dark Figure: YOU'RE CANCELLING IT? WE'RE ALL GOING TO- Jay: *faceflipper* Lorna: *runs in* BUT IM GONNA DIE!!! You can't let me die!!! Jay: Who ARE you? Lorna: ...I'm from We Wish You A Merry Walrus. HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME? Jay: Oh, right, you're the Pookie. Herbert: Okay, the obvious solution is to rebel against Jay and NOT DIE. Joy: WHAT? But I didn't even appear yet! Jay: ...who are you? Joy: I'm Joy, from the Inside Out Takeover special you were going to do! Jay: ...BUT I WAS NEVER GOING TO DO THAT. Joy: ...oh. *jumps out of existence* Gary: So, Herbert, how do we rebel against Jay? Herbert: We find the God of Deer. Jay: The Deer God? Herbert: Yes, the Deer God. Everyone begins on a quest to find the Deer God. Deer God: HELLO I AM THE DEER GOD Lucy: Help us Deer God: K Herbert: Now we must find grenades Charlie: Follow me. Hailey: ...um, what do you have grenades for? Charlie: ...yes! The group follows Charlie. Charlie: Can we have grenades? Person: No. Herbert: Any type of explosives will work. Charlie: Can we have explosives? Person: Yes *hands Charlie combustible lemon bombs* Charlie: THANK YOU, J.K. SIMMONS! J.K. Simmons: You're welcome. Herbert: *takes lemons* Where did you get these? J.K. Simmons: Life. Herbert: Okay, we must kill Life. Rockhopper: The only way to do that be to summon- Voldemort appears. Voldemort: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED? Jay: No. Voldemort: TOO BAD AVADA KEDAVRA Life is now dead. You killed him. Everyone: YAY Police: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST Everyone: BUT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE Police: OH THEN YOU ARENT UNDER ARREST Everyone: K Sasquatch: SO WHAT NOW Herbert: We EAT the LEMONS! Albert: Okay *takes lemon and eats it* Albert explodes. Herbert: Okay, maybe we DON'T EAT the LEMONS! Paige: THE FIRST OF US HAS DIED Perry the Pizza Guy: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! Too bad. Hologram JPG: Don't you guys still have to save me? Uh. Jay: Nobody cares. ADL: Maybe we can summon someone to help us? Other Voldemort: LIKE VOLDEMORT? Voldemort: YEAH!!! ADL: No... The Dark Lord. Third Voldemort: *appears* I'M HERE- Locy: No, I think he means- A wild Justin Bieber appears! Justin Bieber used Sing! Justin Bieber: BABY BABY BABY OH LIKE- AHHH IT HURTS MY EARS Jay used Joe! It's not very effective! Justin Bieber used Army! Foxy: Army? Army of- Happy Herberts: BABY BABY BABY OH LIKE BABY BABY OH LIKE- NO MAKE IT STOP Rookie: It's WORKING! Jay took Jay back! Death, go! Death used Scythe. It's super effective! Justin Bieber has fainted! Death: You're welcome B) Lorna: HI FATHER Paige: ...that makes sense. Roofhowse: Uh. Lorna: SENPAI!!! Roofhowse: Uh. Deer God: DEER POWER TRANSFORM! Lucy: Uh. The Deer God transforms. Deer God With Hair: I am the Deer God, guardian of... Deer, and in the name of deer, I'LL PUNISH YOU!!! Lucy: Still uh. Death: DEER GOD NO!!! Deer God: DEER MAGIC STICK POWER! Lucy: Uh x3. Death: Also uh. Deer God throws a stick-'' Deer God: A MAGIC stick. ''Deer God throws a magic stick at Death. Death: Ow. Deer God: FETCH! A Dog Puffle runs up to Death. Death: Oh. The Dog Puffle eats Death. Jay: Well that's over now. Deer God: Okay. Fine. That's it, I guess. Jay: LEAVE US ALONE, ME! ... Gary: WE STILL NEED TO STOP THE UNIVERSE FROM DYING!!! Deer God: Well, Death's dead, so how can anyone die? Gary: ...but what if he isn't dead? I mean, he is Death. Jay: Eh, maybe we can stop the universe from dying next week. Rookie: Good with me. Roofhowse: Okay, everyone who served no point in this episode, let's go. Everyone leaves. Jay: Thank you, Deer God. Deer God: You're welcome. Need some advice? Jay: Uh, not really- Deer God: Git gud. *disappears* Jay: ...okay. Sasquatch: SASQUATCH? Jay: No. Sasquatch: Please? Jay: Fine. Sasquatch: SASQUATCH!!!! Jay: What? So, comment your favorite part of this... "special" in the comments, and I might get motivation to make another episode. This was just entirely random, and whenever I thought of something, I just added it in... That's all, bye! Category:Blog posts